Room of angels
by Kikyo56
Summary: There is one thing Chii cannot do right? Thats wrong as Hideki learns that Chii cannot do much stuff, kissing, love making, kids, understand the human need, all of these Chii cannot do. Now Chii is left alone,her sister long since gone. Where can she win?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The wind, howling at the window

_This is my first Chobits based fan-fiction and its not as simple as many as the ones out there. I'm very happy with how the start turned out and Asuko is not suppose to be like Chii. She is sweet and nice and everything, but not some cheesy rip off of Chii with which Hideki falls in love with. Just thought I'd say that. She kinda acts like me when I flirt to tell the truth lol._

"Hideki hasn't returned home yet," Chii muttered to herself as she stared out the window, the dead of night covering anything that didn't produce its own light. Chii lowered her head onto her forearm, which was resting on the edge of the window. She sighed deeply; no one was home tonight. Kotoko was with Chitose for the night, Sumomo was with Hideki's friend since she said she missed her old master and Chii was left alone. Hideki should have been home from work about an hour ago, but still there was no sign of him on the dark street. Chii couldn't sleep till he finally entered the door, and TV held no interest to her, so she was left looking out the window like always. She had finished work over four hours ago, and she had seen Sumomo for a little bit before Shimbo took her but that's was about it. Yumi was now working at the shop so Chii had a whole lot less to do, and she always smiled at Chii but something still seemed cold between them. A small knock was had at the door and Chii rushed to greet whoever it was. She opened the door quickly and felt a little bit disappointed to see Chitose standing before her. "Hello Chitose-chan" She said with a forced smile. "Hello little Chii-chan! I saw that Hideki-kun wasn't home yet and I was wondering is maybe you were a little lonely" Chitose said smiling.

Chii nodded and Chitose took her hand in her own. "Chii-chan do you remember Freya?" She asked with a tone of sadness in her voice. Chii shook her head. "Oh, I see" Chitose lowered her head, her eyes no longer visible; "I guess you really did lose all your memories of her that night that Hideki-kun said he loved you". Chii shook her head again in confusing, who was this Freya? Chitose seemed hurt and Chii wrapped her arms around her ever so slowly "Is Chitose-chan hurt?". Chitose stood unable to think, "No Chii-chan… I am not hurt".

With that Chitose looked up at Chii and placed her hand on top of the data port which resembled a toy ear. "Chii-chan, maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't care right now" She whispered. With that she leaned inwards and muttered to where, if Chii was a human, her ear should have been "Chobits". Chii's eyes drew a blank and the sounds of clicking and beeping was coming from her. It lasted only a few moments before Chii came back to herself. "I told Hideki-kun I wouldn't do this, but I can't stand the fact that you don't even know yours own sister Chii-chan" Chitose mumbled and patted Chii's hand as she let go "Chii-chan, if you ever want t see your sister, whenever your lonely, just say Chobits. Good-bye". Chii smiled and closed the door and took her place by the window again. Lonely… Chii thought as she looked at the streets, they also seemed lonesome. Her sister? She didn't have a sister for she would be with her right now, beside her to play with her. Chii knew they sisters are suppose to make each other happy, to look after each other… but if she had a sister where was she now?

--------

Hideki walked the streets along side a girl. She wore a plain pale green long dress that clung to her body comfortably. The electric park lights shone down at them as they strolled along side one another. The small pond stood still as not one breeze had came for an hour now. Hideki sighed deeply as he stared at the gray walkway. The girl took note of the sigh and placed her hand on his chin gently "Why is Hideki-kun sighing?" She asked in the shy timid way that reminded him of Yumi. "Oh nothing" He mutter was answered with a gentle slap to the face "You liar!". "Asuko-chan!" Hideki he said with a hint of playfulness. Asuko placed her finger on top of his lip and giggled "Now shy guy Hideki-kun must tell me what is up…" With that she moved her hand and patted his head "Here!". Hideki smiled and pulled her hand off his head "I was just thinking" he said with a fake smile, her hand still in his. "I know that!" Asuko said with a laugh. She paused and then muttered "Was it about Chii?".

Hideki looked at her, uneasy surprise written across his face "Asuko-chan". She ran to the street lamp that shone only across a perfect circle in the park and took a seat under it and on a bench. Hideki sat beside her, and to comfort her put his hand on her shoulder. "Asuko-chan, I know that look all to well. You look like my old friend Yumi-chan, whenever I said anything about Chii, she'd get all moody and sad too. Asuko, I've known you for only a year but… would you mind if I ask whats wrong?" Hideki asked as he patted her shoulder gently. Ever since he had been with Chii he had been more open, more willing to listen to people and persocom problems… and ever since he had been with Chii and he saw more human and machine marriages and more humans hurt. Asuko wasn't always like Yumi, when she heard of Hideki being with Chii since he was nineteen and was twenty six now she didn't seem sad. She only seemed happy, but as time wore on the thought of Chii made her sad. But she didn't always bow her head and start to tear up like Yumi, the only thing that showed that she was sad was the hint in her voice. She was rather mature for a twenty-year-old.

"Hideki-kun… I'm really happy for you and Chii-chan, I really am. When I met her even I fell in love with her… and I don't think your love if wrong… and you told me what Chii-chan can do and can't do… but…" Asuko began but trailed off. Hideki placed his hand on Asuko's in hopes to calm her, even a little. "Asuko-chan whats wrong? Where are you going with this?" Hideki asked. Asuko stare at him and smiled sadly "Sorry Hideki-kun, forgive me! We're almost at my house so" Asuko said smiling and stood up and quickly began to walk down the walkway before Hideki had even stood. "Wait!" Hideki said chasing after her but Asuko was already on a quick pace down the park walkway. Finally the street broke out and Asuko crossed the road right before Hideki caught up and grabbed her. "Asuko-chan! Don't run!" Hideki yelled. Asuko turned around and laughed "Got you to chase me home!". Hideki looked behind her and there stood a rather traditional house and a rather big one at that "You own that house?". "Don't be stupid Hideki-kun! I rent the basement! I'm not rich… Anyways, will you come inside?". Hideki froze, he should have been home hours ago… but this was a friend in need… so… "Sure, I guess. Only for a bit, Chii is waiting for me".

--------

Chii closed her eyes and thought. If she said Chobits would her sister come and stop the loneliness? Would she have a sister? Slowly Chii opened her lips and whispered to herself "Chobits'". Suddenly a dark blue world of mirrors with no reflection surrounded Chii. She stared, her pink dress flowed even when there was no wind. Something about this world scared her; she lowered her gaze to the reflective floor. A soft chime was heard but it turned to a low growl. That when Chii appeared, she was wearing no pants but rather boots that ran all the way up her legs and had rips across them. She had a dress top on but it grew longer and looked like a dress spilt up the fount. Chii stared at her with confusion… was that her sister? "Elda… where have to been?" The girl whispered and flew forward to Chii quickly. She placed her hand on Chii's check and leaned in for what seemed like a kiss but instead she just floated inches away from her face. "You, my sister, would not have awakened me unless it was important. How is Hideki-kun treating you?" She whispered in a malevolent way. Sister? This was her sister after all! Maybe her sister could help her…

Chii pushed her away tenderly and placed her index finger on her lower lip "Hideki will not place his lips here or" She moved her hand to her chest "Here". With that she lowered her hand to the just below her waist, above her special spot. "Hideki… sometimes… would look here, but not anymore" Chii muttered sadly. "Elda… Do you remember me?" The girl said as she hugged Chii. "Chii dose not know girl who looks like Chii. Chii knows that you are sister" Chii said as she returned the hug. Sister pushed away and smiled sorrowfully "Elda… do you know why Hideki-kun is no longer… looking at you?". Chii shook her head "Chii does not know". Sister held Chii's hand in hers' and kissed her on the check lightly "Elda… if you want to know, just ask me for help". Chii opened her mouth but Sister placed her index fingers across her open mouth. "No Elda, not now. You need time to think, for if you say yes you won't see Hideki-kun for a while. You need to think" Sister said and started to float backwards into the darkening blue. "Think about Elda, are you willing to risk not seeing Hideki to win back his love, or lose it".

Hideki's room returned to Chii's vision. Chii hadn't moved from the window spot even if just a moment ago she was a world away. "Win Hideki's love again… or lose it… Chii's" Chii muttered as she placed her hand on top of her chest and muttered "Chii's heart hurts".

--------

Hideki sat on the couch, his heart pounding at every creak the old house made. Just being inside the warm basement made his stomach turn. Asuko re-entered the room holding a pot of tea with two small tea plates (not really cups, but not meant for food). She passed one to Hideki and poured tea into it. Hideki didn't much feel for tea at all and rather just get home for her was feeling really bad for leaving Chii all alone for so long, but her drunk the tea anyways. Asuko sat beside him on the couch and took a sip of her tip, Hideki knew it was too soon and could see her cringed a little but she did a good job hiding the fact that it burned. "Asuko-chan, I really need to get home. I'm sorry but the thing is Chii has been alone for a while now, and after drinks and walking you home I feel sorta bad for leaving her. Besides, I think does drinks may have um… gotten to you?" Hideki said, pausing every now and then to pick the words that fit what he was feeling best.

"Right, right I'm sorry… Hideki" She whispered, blush covering her face wildly. He waited for the 'kun' to be added, but it never happened. Such a big step to take. "Hideki, I um know I shouldn't be doing this because your with Chii and you're a little bit older then me so uh" Asuko mumbled, her words fumbled every now and then. Hideki was taken back a little "Why, Asuko-chan! I'm not that much older! Only

six years" But then we he said that it did seem like a time space. Asuko leaned on Hideki's shoulder and Hideki jumped. "I couldn't keep my feelings locked up anymore. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I know your going to leave here with nothing to mow over, I know this is in vein. But Hideki… I love you" Asuko said as she brought her knees to her chest, she sat in a way that showed she didn't want him to see her face. Her light brown hair covered her face, which she moved to face Hideki's.

_Not adding an honorific to a name is a big step because it is saying that you feel extremely close to the person in question. It is mostly only used for lovers, family and very close long time friends. If not used at the right time, and to the right person it can be down right offensive and push someone away. _

He had never thought of Asuko that way before. Well not in a love way, he thought she was cute and funny. She always had a story to tell and could find something good to come out of the worse things. He spent a lot of nights off work with her and she always seem to flirt even the littlest bit, and her eyes would stare at Hideki until he turned around and then she would quickly look to no where. She always wore the cutest outfits and smiled at nothing. Maybe he did fall in love with her too, without even knowing it. Or maybe its just the sudden mood of things that made him think this. He had to go home, but he couldn't just get up and leave. He leaned over and kissed Asuko on the lips, maybe enjoying the moment to much. He had kissed Chii before but Chii never really knew how to kiss him back, and how can you teach someone like Chii, who is so innocent, something like kissing? Before he knew it, he was on top of Asuko.

----------

Kikyo56: I love Asuko-chan, I really do. To see what is going to happen, keep reading! Kikyo56's pet bird, Chippy ((.))>


	2. A sickness so pure

Kikyo56: And here I am again, and with a brand new chapter all shinny and ready for yours eyes! I don't think this is going to be a long running fan fiction, however not terribly short. I don't wanna give much away before you even read the chapter, so please enjoy and love that of Freya! 'Are you going to bark all day little doggie, or are you gonna bite?'

Chapter Two: A sickness so pure

'Are you alright?' She said in a low whispered, her voice carrying ever note of grief she held in her soul. Chii shook her head, still staring out the window even if daylight had long since shown itself. 'Elda, you should do something to make yourself busy. Try not to think of Hideki… it's the only thing that's going to keep you sane' Sister muttered. She was leaning on the wall sitting down, her knees close to her chest but not pulled inward and high in the air, her feet spread some ways apart. Her outfit wasn't as tattered or as gothic as before, this time it was a dress that had thin wiring under it to make it puff out and the dress was long behind her but ran up in the front and cut off half way above her knee. The top half was much like a black gray corset which showed much cleavage, the sleeves started just below her shoulder and clung down the rest of her arm until mid way down her hand and which it became kimono like long. The skirt was black, the top almost onix but a little darker, and the sleeves pure black. Her boots were black short platforms and ran up her legs to her knees and had red straps up the front for design.

"Chii dose not want to do anything without Hideki" Chii muttered, her head growing heavy. Sister wasn't really sitting beside her, she seemed more like a ghost, nearly transparent and not able to physically touch or move anything. Sister wasn't looking at Chii, only forward and seemed somewhat bored and too calm until Chii said that. 'Elda, you cannot say that' Sister said with a tone of anger, her face however still remained uninterested. Chii shook her head "Chii feels sad without Hideki. Chii doesn't want to be without Hideki. Chii-" Sister stood up as Chii was talking, still indifferent to her surroundings. She ran her fingers across the walls, then across the curtains but the only difference between them and the walls was that she didn't move her fingers to fit the waves of the curtains and instead her hand just went through them. Sister cock her head to the side and stopped moving altogether, her eyes pointed to the door. Chii looked up, fairly interested in why her Sister had stopped moving. Knock. Sister turned to Chii quickly and mouthed something without really saying anything and was gone.

Hideki stepped in the door, his head hanging with Somomo in his arms along with Kotoko. "We are home! Chii-chan is so great! Chii-chan, we are sorry to be so late!" Somomo yelled as she jumped to the floor. Kotoko shook her head as Hideki lowered her to the mats. Chii looked up at Hideki, why did Sister leave? "Hideki didn't come home last night, where was Hideki?" Chii asked, her body now turned to face him. So like Chii to not tip toe around the question, Hideki thought, but then again… she didn't know how to. Hideki rubbed the back of his neck, sat down and sighed. What to say? How to say it? "I was with a friend last night" Hideki said, flashing a smile so fake anyone could see right past him, any and everyone but Chii. The sound of his voice programming itself into her system and in response the system tried to make a reply suited to her programmed personality data. "Who was the friend?" Chii asked, unable to hold a grudge or know how too. "Her name is Asuko, she is wonderful. She is so nice, so cute, she isn't stupid and has different views on everything, she" Hideki stopped himself when he saw that he was lost in thoughts of Asuko.

Chii stared blankly at him, unable to pull a thought. Sister now stood behind Hideki, leaning forward and arms placed around his neck with elbows at his shoulders. 'Ask what they did' Sister commanded. "NAME ASUKO ADDED TO PERSON DATA BANK" Somomo yelled as she pulled small flags from her pant pocket and waved them like a cheerleader. Hideki turned to Somomo and Kotoko, grabbed both of them and brought to his face "Both of you, please remain in sleep mode until I say the word, Wake" Hideki ordered. Somomo nodded before going limp in his hand, Kotoko requested to be on a blanket when she awoke. Hideki placed both of them in the closest on top of her bedding and close the door, returning to sit by Chii. "What did Hideki do with Asuko?" Chii asked, now sitting with her hands flat on the ground between her legs. "We um, got a few drinks and I slept at her place" Hideki replied quickly, his face half hidden behind his new longer hair. Sister now sat on top of the ceiling light in a manner that screamed **I'm in control**. 'Elda, ask if Hideki feels anything for this girl' Sister instructed. Chii placed her hand on Hideki's and leaned in so close that their noses would slightly touch the others if they moved. "Dose Hideki feel for this girl?".

--------

Asuko sat on her couch alone and waiting by the phone. In her hand she held the note from Hideki. '_Asuko, I never really saw you as a girlfriend, as someone I could love. That is until last night. I was so surprise, so happy, that I didn't think about Chii sitting back at home, waiting for me. Asuko, I did fall in love with you. We spent so many nights together on what were basically dates, how could I not feel something for you? And yes I always knew that there was some sort of attraction between us and until last night I didn't know how strong it was. As you guessed I don't give into sex easy, I mean being with Chii has taught me to be strong. But when you kissed me, I felt something boil inside I never felt before, and I had to give in. Thank you for not pushing me away, I hope I didn't not give you the chance. When I woke up on the couch holding you, well it was something else. Really. I didn't want to wake you, you're a rather deep sleeper by the way, and so I left this note to express how I feel, which I was never really good at doing orally anyways so maybe this is best. I'm leaving early today to get my feelings straight, and don't think its only about you. I love you. Said and done. Expressed with no repress. I know Chii is a persocom, but still I swore to love her. But I don't know if what I've been doing all these years it right, it may be wrong, I'm figuring this out. I'll call, but do try not to wait by the phone'. _How did he know she was going to be waiting right by the phone? Asuko ran it over in her head, did she ruin Chii's happiness without thinking? Would Hideki be off better without ever having known her? Should she have just kept her damn mouth shut? How could she keep asking herself questions that she'll never know the answer too? This torment, so painful to one's heart and body.

--------

Hideki smiled sadly and placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down. Sister sat behind Chii now, her eyes narrow and her face holding the most expression it had yet, however still her body held the note of calmness. Hideki stood up and turn to the door; Sister walked over to him and made a grab for his arm. Hideki stopped and looked at his arm and back at Chii, then shook his head and left without saying a word. Sister stared at the door, reality sinking in, her eyebrows slightly upwards making her look even the littlest sad. 'Elda…' Sister whispered, unable to really come up with something even the slightest bit comforting. Chii stared at her with a sad expression. "I want Sister to help me, I want Sister to not let me see Hideki" Chii said as Sister whipped around to face her. 'You don't want to see Hideki anymore, Elda? You…' Sister lowered her voice, a barely audible whisper 'You want to forget, even for a little bit?'. Chii nodded slowly, better to forget. Sister moved beside her and grabbed her hand 'Close your eyes'. Chii did so, the world around her becoming a black screen, light music playing. 'I'll send you somewhere nice, somewhere we you know not of me, not of Hideki, nothing you know now. Only peace, only tranquility. I promise you something I could never have, a get away'. Chii looked around, an open field with flowers growing around her, light poppy music playing not to annoying quite and not to distractingly loud and bird flew un-shyly close to her, ready to land on her shoulder.

--------

"Hello, and welcome to the Kaminichi Shrine. I am Hitomi" The young girl said as Hideki walked up the long stone stairs while bowing slightly each step. "Hello Hitomi-dono, I am Hideki" He said smiling slightly, a bow so low his nose could touch his knees. "May I call you Hideki-kun or would you wish for more formality?" She asked, leaning to try and see his face, as he remained bowed. "No no, Hideki-kun is more then enough" He said, un-bowing and smiling. "What brings you to this Shrine today?" She asked as she gripped the handle of the red wood broom. "I'm in search of the miko" Hideki said, smiling at her. The girl extended out her arms and put her feet wide apart to show her outfit even more, a miko garment, 'Let my age not fool you. I'm fully trained and can offer any help needed unless it's a demon or need of a high priestess".

_As you may have guessed, there is no shrine called Kaminichi shrine. I have a lot of respect for the religion of Shinto and I didn't want to not use a real shrine out of pure respect, I do know all those located in Tokyo however, and one day I will see them. A miko, another word for Priestess, they are word of Shinto like Priests are the word of God in most Canadian and American culture. _

"I come to ask for advice" Hideki said as he stood straight and put her hands behind his back. "About?" She asked, walking towards the main shrine with boom in hand, ready to be put away. "A persocom" Hideki followed at her heels. She sighed "I knew it". "What?". "Now anyone coming here for advice is about ninety percent of the time is about a Persocom. Should they feel the way they should? Should they get rid of it? Can a persocom love them? Is marrying wrong? Are they wrong?" she muttered while placed the boom on the side of the small wooden hut which held scrolls of scared documents. "And what do you say to them? I've been with Chii for seven years and now there is this girl, Asuko, who I think I'm in love with but I don't know. She is in love with me so" Hideki said, looking over at the natural beauty of the shrine and the mikos in training running across the grounds with books in hand, there sandals slapping the ground to give off where they were.

"Persocoms are machines made by man to help man. Not to love man, not to act like they do. Man is not suppose to love something that cannot love back, that has no real feelings. Its almost a sin to love them. People get so easily caught up in things, it completely surreal. If you remove the fake skin, the fake irises, the phony hair, you are left with nothing besides wires and computer chips. How can someone feel something for that?" She said all this without the slightest bit of contempt in her voice, no anger even if they words themselves were. "I see, but people know this and still fall for them, why?" Hideki said staring at the ground as they strolled the grounds uneasily. "Because humans are fools who fall in love with anything that is convenient and acts towards them with truly unconditional love. People today have lost the meaning of what love is, what it isn't and who can give it. They are not living, they are walking due to the person's who set them up programming. Sometimes, I suppose, they forget that" She turned to him with this. She pushed back her short jet-black hair from her eyes and said "I hope that _you_ Hideki-kun, don't forget anymore".

--------

Hideki entered his room when the sun was setting. He called Asuko only to say he'd call tomorrow. Did he really forget all he was trying to remind himself of? Chii was a persocom, when did he forget that? He looked across the room, the dim light not showing much of anything. He took of his shoes and flicked on the light quickly. He eyes moved across the room, when Chii didn't jump up to great him he felt his gut turn over. "I'm sorry Chii, I didn't mean to leav-". There she lay, her eyes off center and not forced on anything. "Chii?" Hideki said walking over slowly and falling to his knees for a better look. "Chii?" Hideki said, shaking her slightly. "Chii!" Hideki screamed as he grabbed her shoulder and shook. She looked over a little "A bed, covers, now". Hideki smiled and stood up and walked to the closest, pulling out everything she asked and setting it up. He placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket before trying to talk to her again.

"Chii, whats wrong?" Hideki asked, his hand on top of hers but not holding it, her hand open on her belly. "Do not touch me" Her voice, mad with undertones of hate. Hideki pulled back, "Your not Chii". "You broke your word Hideki-_san_, I am Freya".

San is like saying Mr. Hideki, the way that Freya uses it is suppose to be mocking somewhat. Like 'Oh really _Ms_. Freya?'.


End file.
